


Wedding Bells

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day he so longed for finally came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

The whole mansion is in uproar and there are students as well as teachers hurrying around, trying to make everything perfect. The room he's sitting in is decorated with white ribbons and bunches of lilies and roses even though he told Mystique the former were suited more for funeral. She probably did it on purpose.

He looks out of the window at the grounds and sees so many people. Children, teenagers, adults. Everyone came today. Despite their differences they put the old hurts aside to be happy with their leaders on this very special day. He can see his X-Men talking and laughing with Erik's Brotherhood and he lets his eyes swell with tears. The piece he longed for, for so long now, finally at his door. And to think that all that had to happen was for New York state to pass the law allowing for Civil Unions. He sighs and looks down at his legs, clothed in the custom made Tuxedo, forever enclosed in the metal frame of a wheelchair. He had to wait for this day for so very long and sacrificed so much. He remembers when he wished for this day to happen the most, when he was still able to walk and had a head full of hair.

The day is crisp, but sunny and the grounds look as if the very nature of the place is happy to see him and Raven back. He 's standing on a balcony overlooking the back of the mansion and start of the garden and observes Erik train with Raven. Her powers are wonderful for subterfuge and any kind of confusing techniques, but when it came to defensive and offence they aren't really useful. It's truth that she is stronger and faster than normal human, but what does it matter if she doesn't have skills to use it in the battle. Their metal bending friend took it upon himself to rectify that.

He knows that as an older brother of a teenage girl he should be looking at her, making sure she's not overworking herself, that she's not hurt, that she's not pushing herself too hard, but... He can't. Not with Erik so close to her, looking like he can do anything, as long as he wishes for it strongly enough. He's magnificent like this, oozing confidence and contentment. Charles never could have thought that the man he literally dragged to life this night would become this, dare he say it, happy friend of his. He sighs to himself and turns away from the sight of two forms fighting. That's the problem. Erik is his friend, only a friend. When Charles wants... So much more. It doesn't matter, it's never mattered to anyone before. He'll be happy to have metal bender as close as the fate lets him.

He looks back at the window and now he can recognize single figures of his head teachers. Ororo, with her arm linked to her husband's and smile on her face. Storm made sure the weather would be perfect and didn't even wanted to listen to his explanations that she shouldn't use her powers in such a way, that she should leave such things to nature to decide. She just laughed at him and said something in her native language that he didn't understand. Next to her stands Hank, in the custom made suit, with his chest puffed out proudly and his chin held highly. The man is so different from the boy he encountered so many years ago in CIA facility, hiding who he really was. He can vaguely spot the figure of Moira in her flowing purple dress, walking around the crowd and knowing her, checking on everyone's security. There was a time when she could be the one he choose to link the rest of his life with. This time passed and although sometimes he could feel regret coming from her, it was probably for the best. Jean is huddled together with Anne-Marie and Bobby next to the tables, apparently gossiping about the rest of the guests. Or planning for eventual fight. Charles blinks back the tears that came unbidden to his eyes and tries to not think about it. They fought enough, please God, let him have this one day of peace.

Scott and Logan are chatting, or more likely posturing to Sabertooth. It doesn't seem as if they are going to start anything, it's just them being men, he guesses and allows himself a small smile. And maybe the fact that Victor was James' ex-lover when Scott is his current one was fuelling their little squabble. Near them Pyro is trying very hard to not set anything aflame judging by the nervous way in which he opens and closes his lighter repeatedly. The boy probably still feels a little unsure in a familiar, but abandoned surroundings. Charles just hopes that Bobby will forgive the poor boy, they were best friends once, maybe they could be again. John was clearly regretting his choice of cutting all his ties with the mansion. Fred is sitting at the table already, looking disgruntled at the lack of any side dishes being served in the meantime. Mortimer is bouncing near him impatient or just energetic, Charles can't tell and is too polite to check in the man's mind. On the edge of the clearing stands Kurt and although he hoped for a very long time to never have the man in his home again, on this day he's as much welcomed as anyone else. He can't see Mystique, but he can take a fairly good guess that she's with the second star of the evening, trying to persuade him to cancel the whole thing off. He doesn't know how she's grown to hate him so much, but it seems there is really little he can do about it anymore.

The evening play of chess quickly becomes a tradition, something sacred for them both. A moment to rest and allow themselves a minute to relax and forget about the day's worries. For Charles it's also time to look at Erik as much as he can, to drink in the picture he makes, sitting comfortably in the antique armchair, sipping from his Martini and contemplating his next move on the board. He looks on ease, like he's enjoying himself and Charles congratulates himself everytime he manages to make the older man smile even slightly. It happens more and more often lately and he himself walks around happy because of it. Raven took to shooting him looks that he can't really decipher, but he promised her so many years ago to never read her mind and he doesn't plan on breaking his word. Everytime when he approaches her with it verbally though, he's rebuffed and brushed off. He figures she'll tell him eventually, when she'll be ready to.

This evening the chess game isn't going very well considering they barely pay attention to it, too lost in their conversation. They're talking about their plans for after killing Shaw and Charles is enthusiastically sharing with Erik his dream about opening the school for mutants. Creating a safe place when they could learn to control and accept their powers. Erik is grinning this happy smile of his that shows up so not very often and that Charles positively adores. The metal bender expresses his positive opinion on the idea by teasing him mercilessly about becoming bald professor and kicking him lightly in the shin and Charles can't remember the time when he was happier then it that very moment. And then Erik's smile disappears and he leans over the chess table to cover Charles' lips with his own. He closes his eyes, brings his hand to tangle his fingers in the gold strands and rethinks his previous statement. He's never been more happy that in this very moment.

He sits there waiting for anyone to tell him that it's staring and contemplates everyone that couldn't be with him on this day. All the family and friends lost. He remembers Alex, so young and inexperienced, afraid of his own power. How he grew into confident, powerful mutant, changed into a happy man. He remembers him and Hank hiding in the darkest corners of the mansion after... after. They smoothed and comforted each other in the hard time for all of them and went out of it stronger, unified. Together. It's practically Alex's doing, the man who Hank became, who's so proud of being blue and being himself. And then Alex was gone and left a hole in everyone's life. Charles can't remember Hank talking about anyone in the even slightly romantic fashion since the funeral. He remembers Sean and his easy smiles and humour that didn't fail him even in the hardest times. The boy who didn't know anything about himself and transformed into intelligent, caring man. Who became a man that Moira fell in love with and lost. They were beautiful together, he remembers. Despite their age difference they suited each other like two halves of one apple. He can't bring himself to imagine how lonely his two oldest friends has to be now, that they lost the loves of their lives.

He recalls figure of Azazel rather fondly. The red-skinned teleporter who was skilled in so many martial arts that he himself probably didn't know their exact number. He was the one who came back for Charles and made it possible for him to live, when two most important people for him, failed to do so. He was messenger and despite being an enemy, a good friend. He remembers evenings spent playing some complicated Russian card game that only Azazel seemed to know the rules for and afternoons when the man joined them for dinner simply because he felt like it. And then he remembers who was the cause of his death and has to wipe the tears covering his cheeks. Up till that point he still believed that Mystique was still his little Raven inside. She proved him wrong in a very bloody matter. He remembers Angel with her gossamer wings. He remembers her insecurities and fears and her strong wish to finally be accepted for what she really is. This wish killed her at the end and he wept for her even though she made a point of accenting how much she despises X-Men and the whole school. She was just a child that he couldn't help in the end.

Erik's lips travel softly over his abdomen and his thighs and he doesn't even try to hide his sighs and moans at the attention he receives. He aches for these sinfully lips to pay some affection to the place he aches the most at, but he's still content to get what's he's being given. It seems like a dream, the whole night. It started so innocently and ordinarily and now he's biggest dream is coming true. Erik finally takes him in his mouth and Charles can't help either groan or the buck of his hips. The latter are swiftly pushed to the bed by the pair of strong hands and he longs to kiss each and every one of these beautifully long fingers. He wants to map with his hands and with his mouth every and each part of Erik and paint him in his memory so he won't ever forget. But tonight is Erik's night and he's content to just lay back and let the man do whatever he wants to do.

Erik pulls off and moves up and Charles is more than happy to return the kiss he is bestowed with. Before he can even think about what's going to happen now, there are fingers at his opening covered in something cold and oily. He hisses when the first one breaches him, more from cold than discomfort and Erik moves to kiss him one more time as if that would help take his mind off what's going to happen. It's not that he's afraid. He's just a little nervous as he's never before done that with anyone. He's never felt that way about any other man to be honest and even though he was urged to experiment by his peers at Oxford it never seemed very attractive to him. Up to his meeting with Erik. When the third finger pushes inside of him, he's mind is more at ease and he's ready to take another step. He tells it to Erik, although in much less words and after a very long searching long, Erik aligns his hips and steadily pushes his cock inside him.

It takes his breath away, quite literally really, and he has to be reminded to breath by a rather concerned Erik. He doesn't know why the tears start running on his cheeks, but something about this moment makes him awfully sad, like it's just a dream and he's going to wake up any minute. He reaches for Erik and clings to him with all his strength, moving in tandem with him when he finally starts rocking his hips. He climaxes first, untouched, painting their bellies with his come and leaving quite a bite mark on Erik's shoulder. The man follows him shortly, muffling any sound he might have made by sealing his lips to Charles' again in a deep kiss. They spend the night together, curled up under the covers, just touching and finally falling asleep to each other. It is the single most beautiful nigh of Charles' life. The next day, president Kennedy announces the official start of conflict in Cuba.

He wonders when, if they're going to start. He knows the years haven't been kind to him. He lost his hair, gained a lot of wrinkles on his face. He can't move his legs and his hands can't stop shaking if he works for too long. He doesn't know if he can have sex anymore. He hasn't tried since Cuba and he's afraid of disappointing Erik in this. Even after all these years, the metal bender is still handsome. His hair took a silver hue now, that he's in his old age, but other than that he hasn't changed much. He still has the same strong body and youthful face. If the rumours about him and Mystique and many other woman are true, he hasn't lost his appetite for carnal pleasures either. In difference to Charles, he looks as if he was still in the prime of his age. Charles won't be surprised if Mystique will be successful in her quest of calling the whole thing off.

He leans back in his chair and tries to relax. Erik wouldn't agree to this if he wasn't sure, if he didn't want Charles, wheelchair, bald head and all. It just seems a little unbelievable now, because of the nerves. He wouldn't have come and brought all of his Brotherhood if he wasn't sure of what he wants. Charles' just being silly. But as he sits there and watches the arms of the clock move steadily onwards and onwards he can't help his anxiousness. Glance through the window tells him that he's not the only one starting to get impatient. All the guests keep stealing looks at the mansion and whispering to each other. Even without plunging into their minds, he can feel their anxiety. He swallows and tries to hold back the tears. Erik changed his mind. Erik changed his mind and there will be no happiness for him anymore.

It's autumn and although the day is rather sunny, there's still a noticeable chill in the air. He spots the figure of Erik quickly enough, used to the fact that it's the first thing his eyes sought out whenever he comes to their monthly matches. He wheels himself slowly to the chess table leaving Logan to his own devices and smiles at his old friend sunnily. He's never stopped loving this man and no matter the amount of violence he plans to commit, it's not going to change anytime soon. The matches were something they both agreed on early on in their separation, both missing the challenge of the other's wit and conversations that sometimes took them till morning.

Today though, today is different from all the other matches before. Just yesterday, the law legalising the Civil Union came through in New York and Charles gathered his courage to finally do something with his feelings. He starts innocently enough with an enquiry to whatever Erik did or did not hear about the news yet. He did, but they haven't captured his attention much. Now that the mutant rights code passed the bill, Erik doesn't have much interest in any politics. But this one is important for them too. He really doesn't seem interested so with a bitten lip, Charles changes the subject and makes his move. The courage comes back to him suddenly when they're almost leaving, Logan waiting for him at the curb and Erik buttoning back his coat to go who ever knows where. He blurts out the question, knowing that if he waits any longer he'll never be able to and waits for the answer with his heart presented to everyone interested. Erik levels him with a stare and they stand like this for almost five minutes until Logan gets impatient and blows the horn at him. Erik gives a small smile and a nod and then he's gone and Charles doesn't really know what the answer really was. Until two days later when the entire Brotherhood arrives at his gates to help with the preparations.

He waits till three, which is two hours after scheduled start and starts wheeling himself in the direction of the patio when he'll have to announce to everyone that the wedding is off. He stops suddenly when some invisible force pulls on his chair from behind. He looks behind his shoulder and there stands Erik, more handsome than he ever was, in three-piece suit and sporting this sad smile he often wears around Charles. He tries to stay cool even when his heart is breaking into million pieces and turns back to move towards his fiancé. Erik bends and kisses him lightly, which is surprise since they haven't touched like that since that fateful night and straightens with an expectant expression. Charles has never been more confused in his life.

He tells Erik so much and watches as the grin he loved so much blossoms on the man's face. He's kissed one more time and then Erik puts his hands on the handle of his chair and pushes him into direction of the door. He can spot Mystique glaring at him from behind one of the doors, but it doesn't really matter in this moment. Erik didn't change his mind. They're going to be married. And Charles will finally have his 'happy ever after'. He earned it.


End file.
